Angel's Story
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Our fav. shadow and our. fav captin are supposedly angels? What happens when the GoM find out -along with Kagami of course-... I suck at summaries so read to find out what else happens :D
1. Their Angels?

**Author's Rant...**

**Yay Another story :)**

**This was totaly off the top of my head, I was lookin gat photos and found KnB Angels...Annyway's hope you enjoy, its sorta short.**

**Um... I dont own anny Kuroko no Basket, i have no ownership. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and their was a light breeze. The only thing that could ruin this fine day would be, I don't know lets say Eight teens falling from a plain with no parachute and no experience what so ever in landing safely without killing themselves. Well to your dismay, that's exactly what was happening. Seven teenage boys were screaming their heads off along with a frightened pink haired girl. The only one who wasn't freaking out was a boy with bright blue hair who was unconscious in the arms of a tall red head with black tips.

" This is all your fault!" The red head screamed to the man next to him.

"How is this my fault, your the one that pushed tetsu out of the dam plane!" The other man yelled back

"Daki, Taiga, stop fighting and try to find away to help this situation!" A boy with a gold and red eye commanded, arms crossed and standing on the back of the purpled hair giant who was laying flat as he fell.

"Yes Akashi!" they both yelled back scared of the smaller boy's ferociousness.

"Kagami-kun, please release me." Another person said quietly but was heard clearly heard even though the wind whipped through their ears.

"Ah Kuroko, your awake" Akashi said with a evil grin on his face. "I need help" he continued before walking over to Tetsuya -walking as in like he was walking on the hard wood floor- and taking his hand. Kuroko nodded before slipping out of Kagami's grasp causing him to start spinning. Before anyone could make sense of what was happening Kuroko and Akashi were holding all of them up by strands of string, and their were Large feathered wings on both of their backs.

"T-tetsuya" Kagami stuttered after taking a look at the boy who had caught him.

"Ill explain later, lets just get you down... your really heavy" Tetsuya said before bringing them down with Akashi's help. Once they reached the floor Kuroko was on his hands and knees panting while Akshi sat next to him in no better condition.

"We haven't used these in a while." Akashi said while gently stroking Kuroko's baby blue feathered wings that tore holes in his shirt.

"Yes, but iv still been using this" Kuroko said while holding up the thin black string that was used to make the net that caught the others in. Speaking of the others they were currently sitting on the grass staring at them, completely shocked at what they saw. Their favorite captain and shadows were angels with golden and light blue feathered wings on their backs.

"Tetsuya... what are those?" Akashi asked while pointing to their backs.

"Wings, have you never seen any before" he stated plainly like it was absolutely normal to have wings on your back.

"Not real ones!" Kagami shouted before getting up and walking over to Kuroko's side and begin to poke them. Kuroko flinched slightly at the contact but didn't do anything to stop it knowing that his partner wouldn't stop pestering him unless he's satisfied.

"Kagami-kun, please stop" he said while straightening up from how he was and brushed off his hands. He sat like Akashi and stared at the rest until Kise ran over to them and threw his arms around Kuroko's neck causing them both to fall. With Kuroko's wings spread out Aomine and Momoi both walked over and began to look at them.

"Kurokochii's my angel!" Kise whaled while tightening his grip causing the other to gasp for air.

"Ryouta." Akashi started, his eyes glowing brightly "Release Tetsuya, and Daki, Satsuki. Stop that." He commanded and everyone did what they were told except for Aomine who held Kuroko's wing in his hand.

"Daki." Akashi said sterner than before. Aomine ignored him but the small shiver that he tried to hide was still noticeable. Akashi grinned before taking out his black string. Soon Aomine was tied up and sitting next to everyone else who were in the same position.

"Akashi-kun, people are looking" Kuroko said while tugging lightly on the sleeve of the red head.

"It appears your correct" Akashi said before nodding at the blunett and in that instant their wings disappeared in a gust of feathers.

"So, how did this happen" Midorima asked while shifting the small wooden angel statue in his hands-Lucky item for the day-

"Its a long story." Akashi said while sitting again next to Tetsuya.

"Well we have a lot of time, seeing as I cant brake this" Kagami said while pulling against his bindings.

"Yes and *munch* I have *munch* my snacks *munch*" Murasakibara said while taking another bite of his candy's that were in reach due to his long arms.

"I think we should tell them Aksahi-kun" Kuroko said while staring blankly at his friends.

"But the rules states we cant tell them" The other boy said while rubbing his forehead.

"Actually the rule states that we are allowed to explain if someone finds out" Kuroko returned while reading from the silver blue book that magically appears out of a puff of smoke. Akshi nodes and motions for Kuroko to speak while he took the book and started flipping through the pages.

"It all started like this..."

* * *

**Yay CH 1 done, and its a Hanger :) **

**well maby depending on how you look at it :)...**

**Annyways if you wanna c the flash back or history Review, review, review :D**

**Well thats it, thanks for reading **


	2. Flashback Part 1

**Authors rant :**

**Yay Ch. 2 is up :)**

**Sorry if its a short chapter, I had alot more but then Word crashed and I lost what i Typed so I re-did it.**

**This chapter was hard to make cause of the 1st so it might get confusing...fair warning.**

**Ok umm, I Dont own anny Kuroko no Basket, not at all. Enjoy the Story :)**

* * *

"It all started like this..."

**Date: First day of middle school**

**Place: The clouds above teikto**

"Why were we sent on a mission like this, I mean we aren't doing anything but babysitting some sniveling brats." Akashi complained while leaning back on some clouds to watch some of the students that walked towards their new school.

"Be nice Akashi-kun, you will be schooling with them very soon" Kuroko said while making a cats cradle out of the thread that they both had.

"But why were we sent here, out of all the things we could be doing we are stuck on babysitting them." Akashi groaned obviously annoyed with their present situation. Kuroko looked up from the strings and stared at the other.

"I think we should pretend we don't know each other." Kuroko stated plainly, shocking Akashi to a point where he almost fell out of the cloud.  
"W-What?" he stuttered while trying to regain his composure.

"Well it would cause some problems if people happen to find out what we are and where we come from." Kuroko replied. Akashi just stared with his mouth hanging slightly opened.

"That made no sense at all but if you think that it is best than we shall do so." He said before getting off the could. " We should go now or we will be late for school." He continued before flying down followed by Kuroko.

* * *

** Flash Forward **

The two went thought middle school acting as if they were just teammates Basket Ball and eventually split ways to secretly watch over the other four from the dangers that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Tetsuya, protect Daki." Akashi commanded while flying towards where Kise was, but remained hidden in the clouds. Kuroko nodded before flying off to follow Aomine leaving Akashi alone to follow Kise.

* * *

** P.O.V. Kuroko**

'Aomine-kun is fast' I thought while flying to keep him in my view. I sighed before deciding that I wouldn't be able to hide if I keep this up so quickly I landed and walked a few feet behind him. 'Landing this close is a hazard but I doubt Akashi-kun will scold me if I do' I thought before running into something hard. Slowly I looked up and realized that I had just walked into Aomine.

"Hello Aomine-kun." I said in a flat tone.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here, I thought you go to Seirin?" He asked while looking down at me.

"I was visiting Akashi-kun." I lied hoping it wasent noticable.

"Humm, ok then... see ya around" He said before walking off. I sighed. 'That dident work as planned but oh well' I thought before jumping into the sky again. As soon as I spoted him, I could see two demons following behind him. Unoticed. Quickly I pulled out my string and flew over them, lassoing and taking them away as fast as I could. Once we were in a deserted area I pulled two Blue feathers from my fings and threw them into the Deomons. As soon as they made contact with their skin they howled in pain before dissapearing leaving a pile of ash. I sighed and rubbed what I could of my wings.

"As long as their safe... I guess its worth it" I mumbled as my wings dissapeared. 'I should find Akashi-kun' I thought before walking off in a randome direction.

"No point in looking for Aomine if I cant find him." I mumbled.

"Tetsuya!" someone called causing me to turn and meet gazes with a familar red head.

"Akashi-kun, how is Kise?" I asked while waiting for him to catch up.

"He was fine, an idiot like always. What about Daki?" He asked when he caught up to me.

"He was almost attacked but I took care of that." I stated before walking down the street. Akashi sighed before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his pent house. Once we got their he pulled me towards one of the stools and sat me down.

"Show me your wings." He commanded before pulling off my shirt and I nodded before letting my wings come back. It hurt more than ever and I was close to tears, until Akashi began to stroke them instantly reliving the pain.

"You shouldn't use those spells without realizing the consequences." He said softly. I sighed and leaned forward, tired from the days activities.

"Please be more careful, If you did anything else you could have exposed yourself." He said still stoking my blue feathers.

"Yes Akashi-kun, but I think we should put a seal on them." I said while shifting slightly to look him in the eyes.

"That takes extreme magic and it would cause allot of pain and time to do so." He said disapproving immediately. I shrugged before making my wings disappear and slipping my shirt back on.

"What about the other two?" I asked while moving from the stool to the sofa.

"I already checked up on them, they were fine." Akashi replied while following me. 'That's good' I thought before leaning back. Suddenly their was a loud explosion noise coming from down stairs followed by violent shaking.

"What's that!" I said in a tone filled with alarm.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" He said while giving me a woried expression.

* * *

**Whats gonna happen? We shall see.**

**Rate, Review ,Comment. I wanna know if I should keep going.**

**Thanks 4 reading :)**


	3. Flachback part 2

**Yay, ch 3 is up adn runnin. **

**Lost of explantion**

**and I think I messed up the P.O.V.'s but o well.**

**I dont own anny Kuroko no Baskt**

**Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

I nodded and we quickly ran out of the room and to the ground floor. When we got their, falling supporters were laying on the floor.

"How is this place still standing if those are knocked down." Akashi said while walking to the nearest piece. I looked around before walking out the front doors and looking around. Their was a large shadow that stretched on for more than a mile.

"I think I know why." I mumbled while turning around. All my suspicions were proved correct as a giant demon was holding the building and gnawing away a the roof.

"Akashi-kun, I found out why the building hasn't collapsed." I said loud enough for him to hear. Quickly he walked out next to me and looked in the direction where I was pointing.

"That's a problem. Lets take care of this fast." He said while flying of into the sky next to the thing. I nodded before following him, pulling out my wire.

"What's the plan." I asked once we were just floating near it.

"Like always, take care of the problem fast and efficiently." he said while also pulling out his wire. I sighed before spinning the wire in the air.

"I'll bind him." I said before wrapping the demon in the wire that stretched as I needed it. The demon didn't seem to notice as it only concentrated at eating. Akashi smiled slightly at its actions but destroyed it as always using on of his feathers and some seal. It disappeared in a pile of ash Akashi slowly floated down to the floor, his wings disappearing, leaving him immobile and in pain on the floor. Without the demon holding the building it started tilting. Rite in Akashi's direction. Quickly I used the wire to pull Akashi out from the falling building and to the side.

"Annoying side affect." He said a grin on his face as he attempted to stand but ended up falling back down. I laughed slightly before helping him up.

"I guess your coming over to my house." I said as we walked down the street.

"You don't have a house, you have a closet sized apartment." He joked.

"I'm sorry that I cant afford a pent house like yours." I replied. The rest of the walk was in silence until we got to my apartment building. As soon as we walked through the door, the manager walled out a envelope in hand.

"Just on time Kuroko, you got mail." He said while handing me the paper. I nodded and we walked into my room. I set Akashi on the sofa and sat across from him on the chair.

"Who's it from?" He asked. I shrugged,

"No return address." I said before opening it and pulling out what was inside. Inside were two paper, one addressed to me and the other addressed to Akashi.

"This... is for you." I said while handing him his. He looked at me before taking it and looking at it.

** Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,**

**You have been chosen to try out Japans newest modeled airplane along with the following people:**  
**Aomine Daki**

**Kise Ryouta**

**Midorima Shintarou**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Akashi Seijuro**

**Momoi Satsuki**

**Please come and enjoy the free service**

** -DL **

"Who's DL?" I asked and Akashi just shrugged.

"Well now we know what were doing tomorrow." Akashi said. I nodded, before getting up.

"Do you want the bed?" I asked. He smiled and nodded before standing and walking towards the hall to the bedroom.

"Good night Akashi-kun." I said before laying on the sofa and falling asleep.

~(\(^.^)/)~

"Kuroko wake up, were going to be late." Akashi said while shaking my shoulder. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm up, when are we supposed to be there by?" I asked my words slurring slightly.

"In a few minutes so get ready." He replied. I nodded before getting up and walking into my room. On my bed was a pale blue v necked shirt and black skinny jeans to go with it. I sighed before putting on Akashi's chosen clothes before walking back out to the living room.

"Ready?" he asked grinning as he saw me. I grabbed the black hoodie that was on the back of the sofa and nodded. Quietly we walked towards the address that was the written in the envelope and soon found everyone waiting their.

"Yo Tetsu." Aomin greeted. I waved slightly.

"Hello everyone, strange meeting all together like this." I said calmly. The all nodded before a tall gruff man walked over to us. he had short hair and a mustache that crawled down the edges of his lips.

"Hello. I suspect that you are the guests to try out our new plane." he said.

"Yes we are." Akashi said taking a step forward. The man nodded.

"I will be your pilot, rite this way." He said while leading us out of the hanger were we were gathered and into a plane. It was small like a privet jet but looked old and run down. 'I don't think this is a new plane.' I thought.

"Ok, one at a time enter and take your seats." He said and we all filed in, taking out seats. The man came in behind us and stood in front of the door that separated the pilots cabin **~A/N: where he fly's idk what its called~** before clearing his throat,

"The emergency exit is here, Next to Kagami-kun, across from him, and at the very back. I hope you enjoy your flight" he said before getting off and crawling into the pilots seat closing the exit door behind him.

"How did he know Kagami-kuns name?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulder and pulled tighter on the seatbelt that went over his lap. The seats went very comfy, and it looked more like a place where you put luggage. They were laid going along the walls like shelf's except their went any above your head, just under your feet to hold smaller things. Across from me Kise stared happily out the window as we took off. It was quiet, no one was talking only the hum of the motor made noise and sometimes the creaking of the plane. Suddenly the seatbelts all unbuckled themselves and the bench we were sitting on retreated causing us all to fall on our butts.

"What's going on." Aomine questioned while standing.

"I wanna get off now." Kise whined while looking around panicked.

"Ryouta calm down." Akashi ordered and Kise immediately shut his mouth. Everyone was on their feet when the plane suddenly tilted causing everyone to fall to one side. The next thing I knew I was being pinned down by Kise who suddenly blushed a deep red and tried to get up.

"What's going on!" Momoi shouted.

"Calm down." I said but then the plane jerked the other way causing us all to roll in the other direction. I was pinned down again but this time it was by Aomine.

"Sorry Tetsu." He said blushing slightly as he also got off. I nodded before getting to a comfortable position on my knees.

"Ok, Everyone grab onto something." Akashi said as he grabbed onto the rim of the window that helped slightly. I looked around and saw that everyone was holding onto something and I was just sitting their.

"Kagami-kun, I'm using your arm." I said while grabbing onto his sleeve.

"Don't hold onto my sleeve, that's not something that will keep you upright." He growled while pushing my hand away just as The plane did a sharp twist. I slipped and fell back against the wall hitting the metal hard. The air was forced from my lungs and everything was blurring. The sound of rushing wind was the only thing I was currently aware of. 'The doors opened.' I thought before everything went silent.

~P.O.V. Normal.~

They all stared in horror as their favorite phantom player fell against the metal door hitting his head hard against the handle. They were still staring as the emergency door opened causing the unconscious figure to fall out.

"WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE!" Aomine shouted before diving out the door after the light blue haired boy. One by one they all went out the door and towards the group that were now free falling to their deaths. Kagami was holding Kuroko and arguing with Aomine, Kise and Momoi were screaming their heads off, Midorima was trying to keep his glasses on and lucky item in hand, and Akashi was standing on Murasakibara's back.

~ Normal time now~

"And that's what happened." Kuroko explained with his normal deadpanned look.

"Well ... that certainly explained everything up to current time." Midorima said while pushing up his glasses with his taped middle finger. Everyone else nodded still shocked from the information.

"Onto the next big problem. Who is DL?" Akashi questioned.

* * *

**Ok CH 3 finished **

**Rate Review COmment **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Ill try and post ch 4 soon.**

** :)**


	4. Another Angel?

**Hello, This isnt Neko-chan ~BlackCatAnimeGirl~ but Usagi-kun. =D. She was so nice and let me type this ch **

_-__**With me watching of course **_

**yes with u watching hehehehe.**

_**-Baka**_

**Ok, lets get on with the story since you r being cruel TT~TT**

_**-*Sigh* I dont own anny Kuroko no Bakset and Hope you enjoy this Ch.**_

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

The others shrugged, still either shocked or confused. Akashi sighed before turning towards Tetsuya who was looking at the others.

"Do you have any idea?" Akashi questioned, Kuroko turned towards Akashi and tapped his chin, thinking about the options,

"...Maybe its the Demon Lord, I mean their is D and L in his name. Put them together and its DL." he said bluntly. Akashi shook his head,

"No, I doubt it would be him. That's just to obvious." He sighed while tapping his chin like Kuroko did.

"Maybe Kuro-chins* right." Murasakibara said, his chips lying allover the floor.

"Kuro-kun, Aka-kun, I was sent down to help you since you were taking so long!" a new voice shouted from behind. By the time the others turned to look Kuroko was already tackled into a bear hug. A flurry of golden brown hair flown everywhere as it flashed by.

"Hello Meiko-Kun" Kuroko said while pushing both of them back into a sitting position.

"Yes, what a... pleasant surprise" Akashi said almost growling.

"Hey Tetsu/Kuroko, who is she?" Aomine and Kagami both asked at the same time. He looked over at the two and pointed towards Meiko who was still hanging off his shoulders.

"This is Meiko, she's a friend." He stated calmly. Meiko waved and pushed a golden brown strand of hair over her shoulder. She had Long golden brown hair that went down to her waist, chocolate colored eyes with a tinge of gold to them. She was wearing a white frilly tank top along with blue jean shorts and dark blue socks that went up to her knees under her Black lace up boots. All in all she looked somewhat like Momoi ~Except for the hair color and *cough* chest.~.

"Is she an Angel?" Aomine asked braking the glaring contest between himself and Kagami. She smiled before Light brown wings sprouted from her back.

"Theirs another angel here." Kise said happily

"Another to add to our current situation." Midorima said while holding onto his lucky item tighter.

"Che" Aomine scoffed while crossing his arms. Momoi just glared at her for hanging allover _her _Tetsu.

"Great." Kagami said and Murasakibara just stared longingly at his chips on the floor. Akashi sighed before face palming,

"What am I going to do with all of you."

* * *

**HI again :D did u enjoy the story? did u huh did u?**  
_**-Calm down**_

**no **

_**-*Sigh* Why did I let u type this now ur all hyper plus u ate all my candy :~**_

**O well ;D**

_**-Annyways, please Rate, Review, Coment, Telly Usagi-kun how she did :)**_


	5. Angels vs Demons?

** Hi :) **

**Ok here is the newest ch **

**I think its pretty long and hope you enjoy it. Alot of Akashi, little Kuroko, and Verry little GoM. Sorry if u wanted more of them. **

**I dont own anny KnB**

* * *

"If your going to help, then stop doing that to Tetsuya and actual help." Akashi growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was on the bridge of snapping and his team along with innocent passersby were in danger of suffering. Meanwhile Meiko was arguing with Momoi about Tetsuya while the said boy was suffocating between the two. Akashi sighed before turning towards the colorful mesh of hair that belonged to the people on the floor.

"You can go if you want to but if you get any mail from people you don't know immediately give it to me or Tetsu." Akashi said. Midorima stood and pushed up the bridge of his glasses. His lucky item secured in his hand.

"Well if you will excuse me then." He said before walking off towards his house. The purple haired giant was next to stand,

"See you later Aka-chin. I need to buy more chips." He stated before walking down the street to the nearest store. After a few minutes passed and no one else got up he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the remainders.

"Aren't you going to go home?" He asked. Aomine looked towards his ex captain and smirked,

" Na, I'm gonna help Tetsu and you figure this out." he stated plainly. The others nodded in agreement. Akashi nodded before turning back to the arguing girls. Tetsuya had long since passed out from lack of air.

"Meiko, let Tetsuya go and Momoi, stop fighting" Akashi ordered and immediately that's what happened. Tetsuya fell on his face while the two girls took five steps in the opposite directions. Akashi sighed before rubbing his temples.

"Daki, Taiga, get Tetsuya. Meiko, Momoi, your supposed to be trying to figure out who DL is." Akashi said while watching Aomine and Kagami bring an unconscious Kuroko to where they were originally sitting with Kise. Meiko slumped forward before walking to lean on Akashi's shoulder,

"But Aka-kun, Its sooooo boring and we have no leads on who DL is." She whined still on Akashi's shoulders. Akashi's arm began to shake as he tried to control himself from pulling out his scissors and stabbing the brunet leaning on him.

"Meiko." Akashi growled pulling out his string instead of his scissors and binding the angel to the nearest tree.

"Not Fair!" she whaled in similar fashion as Kise would.

"Be quiet." He hissed pulling the string harder.

"Akashi-kun." A soft voice said causing Akashi to turn towards the group of Blue, Red, Blond, and Pink colored hair.

"Ah Tetsuya, your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked releasing the string binding the other girl.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko started still laying on the floor and was staring at the sky. Akashi frowned at the boys actions but stayed still, waiting for him to continue.

"Akashi-kun, I think were in trouble." He said while pointing up to the sky. Akashi slowly looked up and his eyes widened. Up in the sky were hundreds of demons fluttering back and forward through the sky. Quickly all three angels got to their feet ~I guess 2 because Akashi was already standing~ and pulled out their strings.

"We need to go get Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said as light blue feathered wings appeared on his back. Akashi nodded before his gold wings also appeared.

"You go get him, and we will try to get everyone else out of here unnoticed." Akashi said while getting his string ready to fight with just in case. Suddenly a loud piercing scream was heard and they all turned their attention towards the sky where a group of five demons hovered above them. Their bone bodies creaking as they moved.

"Their goes your idea about trying to get out unnoticed." Meiko scoffed while pulling her string so it made a snapping sound similar to a whip.

"I guess were fighting. Tetsuya, get them to your house and find Shintaro and Atushi." Akashi ordered. Kuroko nodded and quickly began leading the group away.

"Let the games begin." Akashi said. A grin spreading acrss his face.

* * *

**Yay end of the ch :)**

**yes Akashi, let the games begin... right in the next ch :)**

**Rate Review Comment if u wanna see the epic battel between Angel and Demon.**

**~O and btw Im sorry if the demons wernt origionaly boney and skeliten like but I forgot what they looked like. ~**


	6. Who is DL?

**HI, i got this ch up yay :) **

**I do not own anny Kuroko no basket.**

**I wanted to put this up last night but my computer locked me out, my dads computer wouldent let me, my sisters laptop is dead and the other computer is in my parents room. O well its here now. **

**And this ch... Begin!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Why don't we play a game?" Akshi asked while a grin started to spread across his mouth. Meiko smirked and pulled a small dagger from her pocket, connecting it to the end of her string allowing her a more deadly reach **~A/N did this sentence make sense to u?~.**

"And what game would that be Aka-kun?" she asked in a sweet but creepy tone.

"How about seeing who can kill the most demons?" He asked while also pulling out his scissors. Meiko's smirk turned wild as she got ready to attack the demons that were coming towards them.

"Ready?" Akshi asked while tossing the scissors in the air. She nodded and Akashi unraveled his string so it was somewhat like a whip.

"On three the game begins, One." He stated

"Two" She said

"Three!" They both shouted while attacking the nearest demons. Meiko started off by running and cutting down the demons with her blade, while Akashi stood their playing darts by throwing his scissors directly into the demons and pulling it back by the string.

**~10 min l8r~**

The game ended when the last demon was claimed by Akashi. The two sat their panting as their backs felt like they were burning **~A/n Caused by using to much seals*~.**

"I won." Akashi stated once he regained himself. Meiko snorted before straightening her hair,

"I beg to differ but it think that I got three more demons than you." She said while placing her hands on her hips. Akashi sighed and shook his head.

"You must have miss counted because I destroyed more dem-" "Akashichii!" Kise's shouts cut off his sentence. Akashi crossed his arms and watched the blond haired model run towards the two angels. He had small cuts on his arms and his hair was messed up along with the small burses that covered his face.

"What happened?" Akashi asked sternly while watching the blond fall to his knees and start sobbing in front of him.

"ku- kuro, chii, d-demon, gone, save, Aomine" was all that the two angels understood from the Blonde's sobs.

"Ryouta, calm down then explain." Akashi ordered. Immediately the other shut his mouth but large tears rolled down his cheeks along with his muffled cries. With shaky hands Kise pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the scary red headed teen. Akashi took it from Kise's hand and unfolded it before beginning to read it. It read:

_If your reading this then that means that Kise has broken down and couldn't tell you. Well Kuroko found us but on the way to his house, we were attacked by demons. To make a long story short, Tetsuya was taken and Ahomine, and Bakagami were both injured. Please hurry and meet us in front of Tetsuya's apartment._

_-Midorima_

As Akashi finished reading the note he crushed it in his hands and looked down at the still crying Kise before turning to Meiko.

"Once he is capable of it have him bring you to Tetsuya's house. I need to go check the others." He said in a low tone. Once she nodded in agreement he sprinted off to Tetsuya's house with only one thing on mind. 'What is your objective demon'

**~With Tetsuya~**

**~P.O.V. Tetsuya~**

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was dimly light and it looked like a cavern. Quickly I sat up only to be pulled back by silver restraints that wrapped themselves around my arms and legs like snakes.

"What are these?" I asked as the chains started to glow a red color.

"They are curses." A gruff voice replied just as I could feel a burning sensation where the chains were. I let out a small cry as the chains burned through where they were on my clothes and into my arms and legs leaving a small trail of blood trickling from the burnt areas. Their was maniacal laughter echoing off the walls of the cave as I leaned my head down so it touched the dirt floor. 'Get off' I thought while trying to reach for the chains only to shout as the burned more intensely.

"Enough." The same voice commanded and immediately the chains slid off my arms. I took a shuddered breath and sat up. Slowly I leaned against the rock wall and looked at my arms and legs. They had black marks circling them like bands and a burn mark circling under the black marks. 'Curse' I thought while gently touching one of them Immediately regretting it as pane was shout through my arm.

"And now my shirt is rewind." I mumbled while looking at all the rip marks in my sleeves and pant's legs **~a/n hope that made sense.~**

"Welcome to my home. How ya felling?" The voice asked as the cavern slowly began to light up. It was bright enough for me to notice all the bones that were laying around. In the middle was a bone throne though I couldn't see who exactly was sitting in it due to the fact that the light was still dim. "Wh-who are you?" I asked while trying to get to my feet, only managing by leaning against the wall. The person chuckled before the marks around my arms and legs started glowing. Their was no pain but a dragging sensation and before I knew it, I was being dragged over to the throne. Once I was in front of the throne The light slowly began to grow brighter.

" I am DL, or you might know me better as the Demon Lord." He stated while smirking. Once the light brightened the cave enough the breath caught in my thought.

"Hello Tetsuya." He said while smiling. I swallowed past the lump that was forming in my thought and nodded at his greeting.

" Hello Hazuki-san" I greeted, shuddering as he reached and began stroking my cheek. He smirked and leaned forward so that he was only inches away from my face.

" You know, I still have that little grudge against you and Ryota." He stated. his hand that was once stroking my cheek was now dragging nails across it.

"Why don't we have some fun while were at it?" He said in a tone similar to Akashi. Suddenly his nails became longer and the pressure increased managing to draw a small stream of blood. Even though my expression showed nothing, my mind was panicking. 'Akashi-kun, save me!'

* * *

**Yay this ch is done and it was longer then the othrs. **

**I just found out that I suck at writing action so I decided to pull them out. :)**

**Sorry if you were expecting that. **

********Oh and the seals are where they use their feathers, but its got a nasty side affect**

**Anny ways who knew that DL is Demon Lord? I guess it was prety obvious :~**

**Ok next ch, preview or quick description **

**Angry GoM, **

**Akashi,**

**Scisors,**

**Crying Demon,**

**Kuroko being abused, ~Im sorry Kuroko-kun! TT~TT**

**yep thats basicly it **

**o Aomine and Kagamie agree on something :)**

**Ok Rate Review Comment **

**c ya :) **


	7. Saves the Day!

**Ok, here is ch 7~ **

**I do not own anny Kuroko no basket~**

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking'**

* * *

**Ok now that the formal stuffs ovr I just wanted to say THANK YOU for the veiws adn reviews :D! Your comments have keept me goin :).**

**Now Im saying this cause Im planning on ending this after the next few ch. I will add more details l8r on but this is just a quick announcment. Im planning on making a nother story on the 2nd adventure and need ideas, plz post them in comments if u wanna c a nother story. Ok Im done talking here is the story.**

* * *

I was laying on my side as the feeling in my arms and legs left. Hazuki's 'fun', involved me to be attacked multiple times by demons adding more gashes on my arms, a couple scratches on my neck, and some more on my face. Hazuki crouched down so we were somewhat eyelevel and smirked before violently grabbing my chin and forcing me to stand on my already unsteady legs.

"Having fun yet?" He asked in a amused tone. I bit my tongue restricting the urge to call for Akashi. 'That will only encourage him' I thought. He smirked before pushing me into the wall as he returned to the bone thrown that was now fully light.

"Now we just wait for Seijuro." He said while his chin onto his palm. I stood using the wall as support and looked at him. His look was calm and relaxed. Strange for people about to face Akashi Seijuro.

"Please don't call Akashi so formally." I said in a flat tone. He looked up at me with cold eyes before gesturing with a finger for me to come. Quietly I walked over to him **~A/N he had no choice... the curse (^~^) ~** and he pulled me closer by my collar.

"I can call him that as I please, now be a good boy and lay there." he said while once again pushing me onto the floor in front of his feet. The pile of bones jabbed uncomfortably into my skin every time I moved. 'Maybe... I should ... sleep?' I thought as I began to feel tired 'That would be best.' I thought as I let myself fall into the darkness.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"Hey, the brat fell asleep." Hazuki said while looking down at the blue haired boy in front of him.

"What should I do with him now?" He mumbled to himself while slamming his foot into the boys side earning him a small whimper. Hazuki sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"How long does it take for Angels to get down to the underworld. I'm getting bored." He said just before a loud explosion went off. He smiled and looked at the place where a hole now was in his wall.

"Just on time, but you did know I had a door right?" Hazuki said while pointing at the large wooden old fashioned door that stood in the corner. Akashi was first to step through the opening followed by Meiko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami. Hazuki stood and stepped in front of Kuroko as to hide the boy and smiled while placing a hand on his hip.

"What are you doing here Hazuki." Akashi growled. His eyes looked like they were burning.

"I am DL." He stated while pulling up a sword from the mess of bones.

"Oi, where's Tetsu!" Aomine shouted while fighting against the restraints of Murasakibara. Hazuki's smile widened to a Cheshire cats grain as he picked up the boy so he was being carried by his collar.

"Tetsu/Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-kun/ Kuro-chin/Kurokochii!" Was echoed thought the group and Akashi's eyes seemed to be smoldering with hate for the man to harm _his_ Tetsuya.

"You should see your faces right now. They look absolutely terrified." Hazuki stated while pulling Kuroko's body against his own. Kuroko's head rolled back leaning against Hazuki's shoulder and he grinned.

"I love braking other people's toys, but this one was the best." He stated in a deep voice before running his tongue against the paler boys neck causing another whimper. Slowly bright blue eyes began to open. Still hallway lidded but it was enough to show that he was still conscious.

"Akashi-kun... You came." He said while smiling slightly at the group of people in front of him.

"Of course, now I just have to get you away from him." Akashi said not removing his eyes from the other male that was still running his tongue against Tetsuya's neck.

"What are you going to do if I'm holding your precious-" His sentence was cut off as a large rock was thrown at his head successfully knocking him onto his back and allowing Kuroko to get away.

"Nice shot." Midorima said while pushing up the bridge of his glasses with the middle finger of his bandaged hand, but Akashi wasn't listening as he ran over to Kuroko who was swaying dangerously.

** ~P.O.V. Akashi~**

"Kuroko." I said as I caught him before he could fall.

"Oh, hello Akashi-kun." He said obviously dazed.

"Shintaro, come here and check his wounds. I have to deal with Hazuki." I ordered and immediately Midorima carefully took Kuroko back to where the others stood. Quickly I walked over to where Hazuki laid, rubbing his forehead. I pulled out my scissors and harshly pushed them on his neck.

"I thought I made my self very clear in middle school. _Never_ hurt what's _mine_." I hissed while pushing harder into his throat creating a thin stream of blood. Hazuki growled but made no move to fight back. I smirked,

"Why don't we play a game?" I asked.

* * *

**Yay its done ,**

**You shall see what happens in the nxt ch :) **

**Rate Review Comment and dont forget your ideas :)**


	8. Hero and Contract

**Ok, here is the real ch 8 i think? Annyways sorry if you liked the othr ch but it was driving me crazy adn eating away at me for its lack of ... idk it was just poor quality. **

**I do not own KnB **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**I keept some parts of the othr one but lots has changed adn its mainly Akashi POV**

**Hope you enjoyed this ch**

* * *

Akashi sighed as he stood up from where he was. As he brushed off his pants, he looked at the shivering mass in the corner. Hazuki was laying in the corner. Blood dripped from the opened cuts that covered his body. Akashi walked over to the boy and knelt down so he was in eyesight of the boy.

"I warned you didn't I? If you hurt anything that's _mine_ again..." He paused while running his scissors against the boys cheek,

"I wont hold back and _I will_ make sure to kill you." He said, a too sweet of a smile spreading across his face. Hazuki gulped and nodded before Akashi put his scissors away.

**~P.O.V. Akashi~ **

'Worthless trash' I thought before standing and walking over to where the others were.

"How is he?" I asked while walking over to Midorima.

"Nothing major, but he did have a curse binding his arms and legs. I took care of them but he wont be able to move for a couple of days." Meiko said while getting to her feet. Kuroko laid on the floor unconscious.

"Atsushi, carry Tetsuya. Were getting out of here." I said while looking around at the area we were in.

"The underworld really is creepy." Momoi said while clinging onto Aomine.

"Yes, lets go." Midorima said while pushing up his glasses by the bridge of his glasses.

"Meiko, get us out of here." I said while crossing my arms. She nodded before pulling out a feather.

**~Setting Skip~ ~Akashi's Other House~**

"You can lay Tetsuya in that room." I said while pointing towards the first door down the hall. The purple haired giant nodded before walking to the room to lay Tetsuya down.

"I will go make some food." I mumbled before walking into the kitchen. As I started cooking I noticed the rest of the Generation of Miracles **~A/N plus Kagami~ **sitting quietly in the living room. 'I guess Tetsuya has that affect on people.' I thought while placing the finishing dishes on trays.

"Food is ready." I said while handing them their foods. We ate in silence. Everyone waiting to hear any sounds from the room that the blue haired boy slept in. I sighed,

"We should sleep now. Its late." I said while taking care of my plates. The others quietly took care of their plates. 'They look depressed.' I thought.

"You can sleep here. I have spare rooms down the hall. Goodnight." I stated before walking to my room. Once I was alone, I quickly changed and walked back towards the door. 'One... two...three...four...five...six doors.' I thought while listening for the doors to close before sneaking out and quickly making my way into the room next door. As I walked in, I could see the pale blue haired boy laying in the king sized bed. He was bandaged from his neck to his wrists along with his legs. He was wearing a pale white shirt and black shorts. I smiled and sat down on the corner of the bed. 'He looks peaceful, but Atsushi for got to cover him.' I thought while grabbing the spare blanket and covering him up to his chin.

"I'm sorry Tetsu." I mumbled while crawling into bed next to him. I found his hand under the blanket and gently took.

"Goodnight" I said before closing my eyes.

**~Next day~**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that the blue haired boy I was laying next to was awake and looking at me. I could feel the heat flair in my cheeks and I quickly snapped up from my position.

"Good morning Akashi-kun" He said calmly. I took in a breath and looked down, 'how embarrassing' I thought while nodding at his greeting. Quickly I slipped out of bed and began to stretch.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko began causing me to stop and look at him. He sat up and looked at his bandaged hands before back at. A bright smile plastered across his face,

"I think were free now." He said happily. It took me a while but I finally understood. I crawled back onto the bed and leaned my head on a pillow,

"Yes, the demon lord was taken care of. We are free now." I said, a smile also spreading across my face. "How are your arms?" I asked while gently touching the bandaged area.

"I'm fine." He said while undoing the bandages to show that his arms were completely healed.

"Good, now lets go eat." I said before getting back out and walking towards the door with Kuroko following. Slightly slower but still able to walk normally. Once we were out the door, we saw the rest of the Generation of Miracles ~plus Kagami~ talking in the living room.

"Your up early." I said while crossing my arms. They all turned to look at me but their gaze almost immediately shifted to Kuroko.

"Are you feeling better now!" Momoi, Meiko, and Kise shouted at the same time, not making any move to come close to the boy incase he was in pain. Kuroko smiled and shook his head shocking the others.

"Glad to see your happy." Meiko said with a huge smile on her face.

"Were just happy your ok." Kagami said while sitting back into his chair once he realized that he was standing.

"Meiko, are we done?" Kuroko asked while holding out his hands again. She laughed lightly before nodding.

"Yes, and we can make it official later today if you want." She said while leaning over the sofa's back. Kuroko nodded before turning to me,

"I cant wait." He said before pulling me to the empty sofa.

"Wait for what?" Aomine asked while looking at us. Kuroko held out his hands and golden bands appeared around his wrists.

"We worked as angels to get a second try at life." He said not hesitant at all.

"What do you mean second try at life?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses with his taped middle finger, trying to cover his surprise.

"We both had a tragic past before going to Teiko that happened to end with our ends." I said while crossing my arm. I felt very uncomfortable talking about such a sensitive topic, but Kuroko just seemed eager to get his normal life back. I sighed and looked at Meiko.

"Can you release us now?" I asked. She straightened and nodded before quickly standing and running out the door shouting something about going to the roof over her solders.

"I guess were going to the roof." I mumbled while standing along with the others. Quickly we made our way to the roof ~Which was only 1 up, Penthouse for Akashi :p~ and was surprised to see Meiko standing in the middle of the roof in a set of white robes with gold trims. Her hair was pulled back and their was a white Beret on her head. Her usually brown wings were now white and in her hands was a large red hardcover book with gold trims.

"I shall set you free now." She said with her normal smile.

* * *

**1 more ch untill iv finished this.**

**I got a great idea for the 2nd ch and ill tell you the name in the next ch... I wanted to finish it here bu tran out of time so... **

**Rate Review COmment :)**


	9. Freedome and unexpected guests

**OK, last ch :) **

**I do not own anny KnB **

**ok so the formalitys are done, Iv started the 2nd part to this and Ill give u the name at the end :p **

**The ch before this has been edited so you might wann read that befroe this so you know whats happening unless u just wanna read this and guess what happened. ~(^.^)~.**

**... I forgot what else... O i wanna thank all of the readers who keept reading till the end. :D It means alot. Thank you! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**O its mainly Normal P.O.V.**

**Ok here is ur ch :D**

* * *

_**Previously:  
"I will now set you free!"**_

* * *

After she said that, a large white circle spread across the roof scaring all but the three angels. Kuroko's and Akashi's wings both opened as they walked up to the angle who was beginning to read from the book that was floating open in the air while also making small hand motions. To the people watching she was speaking a foreign language, but it was heard clearly by the redhead and blue haired boy.

"Release these two!" Meiko shouted while smiling with her hands outstretched as golden chains that appeared to wrap around the boys bodies broke causing the two to fall unconscious on the floor. Their wings disappearing in a flurry of red and blue wings that were picked up by the wind that happened to start up.

"What happened to them?" Midorima asked while looking at the pair on the floor. Meiko shut the book and smiled at the group,

"They have their lives back, but wont remember that they were ever angels. Every other memory hasn't been changed though so no real personality change." She stated while walking over to the two.

"We should get them inside, its cold out here." She said just as a gust of wind swept across the roof making loose strands of hair to fly out of place and into her face. Murasakibara and Aomine quickly went and picked up the two before following the group back inside the penthouse.

"So, their not going to be angels anymore?" Kise asked as he took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Meiko nodded and brushed away a brown lock of hair that fell in front of her face,

"Yes, but its better this way, they have been working for years for their freedom." She said and smiled as Momoi took a seat next to her.

"Why would they need to work for so long?" Aomine asked as he walked into the living room.

"Because, if you make a deal with angels to work for a second chance at life, then you are given a task you must fulfill** ~A/N Is this even a word? if it isn't then think of it as accomplish K?~ **she said, pausing to look around at the regulars who were now sitting somewhere on the three sofas, **~Minus kise, he got the floor~, **

"Theirs was a hard task that took lost of patience and hunting time." She said while smiling.

"What was their task?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses, a small stuffed duck toy sitting next to him.

"To get the blood of the Demon Lord." Meiko responded while holding up a small glass jar that was filled halfway up with a dark purple liquid.

"When did they gat that?" Kise asked while looking at the jar pinched in between the girls thumb and index finger. In her other hand she held up a pair of red handled scissors that had many dark purple stains on it.

"When Akashi-kun was done teaching the Demon Lord a lesson, his scissors were dripping with it, so I took the scissors and collected it into a jar." she stated in a happy tone. The regulars just stared at her, surprised by how easily she said that and how she got Akashi's favorite scissors without him noticing or her getting injured.

"So, what will happen with us?" Aomine asked while sitting back.

"You memories also are going to have to be... edited." She said while putting the two objects in her hands down on the table

"What!" Aomine and Kagami shouted while Midorima and Murasakibara stared at her with surprise etched onto their features,

"Then why would you even tell us anything if you were going to erase our memories!" Momoi shrieked while running to the other side of the couch and hid behind Midorima.

"I don't know?" she said truthfully while scratching the back of her head. The group watching her gave a horrified look as her wings appeared.

"Calm down, its not going to hurt." She said while pulling out a feather and begin to fan it where the group was sitting. Small sparkles and mist floated towards the group and they immediately started feeling drowsy.

"It'll just make you fall asleep, and you think this entire thing was a dream." She said more to herself as the group was already asleep. She chucked to herself before placing the feather on the table in replace for the small jar.

"Good night." She said before quickly flying out the window that seemed to open on its own. Unknown to her, the quiet blue haired boy that lacked presence was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen listening to the conversation. He smiled and brought out a silver wire from his pocket and made a cats cradle with it.

"So I guess it wasn't a dream." he mumbled to himself. He looked up to see another red haired boy with mismatching gold and red eyes.

"Indeed." Akashi said before leaning against the opposite wall.

"Well then, lets live our lives to the fullest." Kuroko said before stuffing the string back into his pocket. Akahsi smiled and nodded in response before tilting his head in the direction of the loud snoring.

"I should get going." Kuroko said before walking towards the front door followed by Akashi. They both stopped at the door and looked at the group in the living room.

"You don't want to spend the night here?" Akashi asked as he held the door open.

"I'm sure, you already have enough guests for tonight. Good afternoon Akashi-kun." Kuroko said before walking out the door.

"Ok then be careful." Akashi said, his voice echoing off the walls of the hallways before he shut his door. Kuroko chuckled before he began to walk towards his own home **~Apartment~**. The sun was setting outside and by the time he got home, it was already dark out. He made his way quietly into his apartment and shut the door behind him. As he walked further into his room, he was suppressed to see a light reflecting off the picture that was hanging on the wall.

"Tet~su~ya." a soft voice sang happily from the bedroom. Kuroko stiffened at the sound of the voice. If he was not mistaken, the owner of that voice disappeared from his life years ago. Quickly he threw open the door to his bed room. The room was lit up by candles that created a soft glow throughout the room. In the middle of his room on the bed was a teen with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. His feet were swinging in the air as he laid on his stomach. A smirk playing across his face.

"Have you forgotten about that deal we made before you went into Teiko?" He asked in a sweet tone. Kuroko hesitantly nodded before turning to look at the man who broke into his house and was laying in his bed.

"Well, I told you to not get involved with those Generation of Miracles or else." The man said his expression turning murderous in an instant **~A/N does this make sense :P~. **Kuroko took a step back only to have the man pining him to the floor.

"Iv made a world just for the two of us, but it seems that you have brought those pesky people into it." He said a smile on his face but his voice betrayed his innocent looking face.

"P-Please let me go." Kuroko mumbled while squirming under the mans grasp.

"What, did you say lets go? Ok then." The man said twisting Kuroko's words. Before the poor boy could respond the two slowly began to evaporate into nothing. Kuroko has now disappeared from this world. Only a note that was left behind on Akashi's coffee table.

_You've forced my hand. You've been two involved with my Tetsuya and for that, I have taken him back with me. Don't get yourselves involved with this or else you will regret it dearly._

_-Kuroko Takashi_

**Again I would like to say thank you *Bows* Thank You for reading my story! :D**

**Ok this storys done, now for the next one. The 2nd part is called **_Innocent games_** and im workin on that. **

**This ending was part of the begingin on how the GoM ended up... if you read the 1st ch it willmake sense... I hope**_._ **Rate Review COmment and I hope that you read the other part :) **


End file.
